Just Another Day In the Life Of Tohru Honda!
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: When Tohru visits her friend Kagome, she didn't expect too much. Like jumping down a well and waking up in a whole different area. When Tohru ends up meeting a stranger named Naraku and is dragged into the world and conflicts of the Federal Era, she knows this wasn't the way things were supposed to go. And what about the Sohma's who are desperate to find her? Not to mention Kagome!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR INUYASHA**

 **This story takes place right after the end of the Fruits Basket anime, and in the middle of the Inuyasha anime. Some of the Inuyasha scenes will be made up by me.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tohru Honda gripped her bag to her chest as she ran up the stairs.

 _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!_

Tohru reached the top of the stairs and toward the Higurashi shrine. Her friend Kagome had invited her over but warned that if Tohru was more than fifteen minutes late, she probably would've left to somewhere else. Where, she didn't specify.

Well, Tohru was exactly sixteen minutes late. And she prayed that Kagome hadn't left anywhere.

Tohru beamed with joy as she caught a glimpse of a girl with a ginormous yellow backpack next to a well. Kagome! But Tohru's smile lessened. Why did Kagome have that big backpack? Why would she need so much supplies?

All of a sudden, a boy with silver hair and wearing...what _was_ he wearing? It looked like something people would have worn hundreds of years ago.

Then, Tohru noticed something that made her gasp. The boy had _dog ears_. How was that possible? She doubted he was one of the cursed Sohmas…

The dog boy grabbed Kagome's backpack, and, to Tohru's horror, _jumped into the well_. And, even worse, Kagome jumped in too!

Tohru screamed as Kagome jumped and she ran to the well. It was...empty?

"KAGOME!" She called. No answer.

And, Tohru, without a second thought, jumped in too.

Mama Higurashi watched as her daughter jumped into the well with Inuyasha. Poor Tohru, that sweet girl, coming all this way to find out that her friend had left.

But, just as she was going to walk away from the window, Tohru appeared and jumped in after Kagome.

"No! Tohru!" Mama Higurashi screamed.

She ran outside to the well. _Oh god...it's empty._

How had Tohru crossed over _there_?!

 _No, that's not what's important. I need to call Shigure._

Mama Higurashi ran into the house and pulled on the phone. She keyed in the phone number at lightning speed and paced as the phone rang.

Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?" Shigure's voice spoke.

"Shigure, listen to me. I nee-"

"Oh! Mama Higurashi! How have you been? Ha-"

"Shigure, shut up! Tohru's in trouble!" Mama Higurashi screamed into the phone.

Immidetly, she heard someone take the phone from Shigure.

"Miss. Higurashi. Where is Tohru?" Yuki's quiet voice spoke through the phone.

Mama Higurashi breathed a sigh of relief. Yuki would listen.

"Yuki, listen. This might be a long story, but it's very important. It started on the day my daughter Kagome fell through a well…"

Tohru woke up laying in the bottom of a well, hot sunlight beating down on her. Where was she?

She jerked up. Kagome! She had to find her friend!

Vines curled on the sides of the well, and so Tohru climbed up.

And was shocked.

She looked around. Forest was everywhere. No sign of the shrine. _...what?!_

She looked around desperately. Where was she?

 _No, this doesn't matter. What matters is finding Kagome!_

Tohru marched into the forest, set on finding her friend.

Four hours later, Tohru was lost. She had no idea what to do. Should she stop and rest? Or keep going?

At that moment, a voice spoke behind her.

"Human. Who are you?"

Tohru spun around to find a man slightly taller than her. He was wearing similar clothing to the boy with dog ears, but this one was blue. And his hair was a mess of tangles and knots.

"Oh! H-hi! My name is Tohru Honda! I'm looking for my friend Kagome! Do you know her?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

At the name Kagome, Naraku's eyes widened slightly. _The girl obviously has no idea who I am. Why not take advantage of this situation?_

"Nice to meet you, Tohru. I may know where your friend Kagome is. Follow me."

He turned and started to walk toward his castle. Tohru ran to catch up with him. She bit her lip.

"Yes? What is it?" The stranger asked.

"Well...I was wondering...can I ask you a question?"

"Maybe."

"W-what's your name?"

The stranger stopped and inspected her. She gulped. Was he mad? Should she apologize?

But before she could apologize, he spoke.  
"Naraku."

She blinked. "What?"

"My name. My name is Naraku."

Tohru smiled and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Naraku! I hope we can be friends!"

Narku looked at her hand, and then looked away.

Tohru's smile fell.

"I-I'm sorry…"

The man looked at her and sighed. He shook her hand.

"Let's go." He said abruptly, pulling away. He started to walk away, and Tohru followed, smiling.

Authors Note:

Hey, Pirate here! If you're reading this, let me know your thoughts! If you don't think this story is good, I'll stop it. But if it is, then I promise to keep writing. Also, tell me what you think about my other story, Life Of The Rich!

Thank you!


End file.
